Information handling devices (e.g., tablets, smartphones, smart watches, etc.) are integral to most individual's way of life. These devices connect us with the outside world and can be the primary means of communication with others. Although there are many advantages to these devices, they are constantly being changed and updated to meet the needs of the user. Mobile phones are no longer simply one to one communication devices. Advancements in software now allow smart devices to manage multiple connections between multiple users and multiple devices.
However, because mobile phones were not directly designed to deal with large group communication (e.g., a conference call) the user experience may not be as polished as most business clients would like. For example, if a large number of people are on the conference call, the sensitive microphone in their mobile devices may create a large amount of ambient noise. Typically phones designed for conference calling have the ability to reduce this background noise that a smaller multi-functional smartphone may lack. Conventionally this issue can be solved via muting the device, but this causes problems if an individual needs to participate in the conversation and can be burdensome.